iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Scimatt16
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Am Number Four Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Legacies page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Make a wiki-wordmark Hey Scimatt16 now that u r admin of this wiki can I make a wiki-wordmark for this wiki and then send it you and you can upload it on to the wiki. ShehbazAhmed 05:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :yes! that would be great! Scimatt16 11:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Stuff Hiya, I'm glad to help out! I have a few other things I can spruce up, too. It will be great to have the wiki in good shape with the new book coming out soon. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 22:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :My pleasure! Let me know if there's anything else I can help with, and I'll see what I can do. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 23:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Number Six bio Hi I have changed the Biography just so that it shows the film profile for Number Six, would you like me to do the book section as well? Thanks from Torchwood Boy. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Torchwood Boy (talk • ) 07:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi I accidently removed a section from "Number Six" - "4 Legacies". This was a write up about her physical abilities before the heading "Invisibility". Could you please put it back for me, I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience caused, thank you very muchTeenwerewolf (talk) 16:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) German Wiki hi. there is already a German I am number 4 wiki???Star 10:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Activity this wiki doesnt seem to have much activity....oh well still a cool site...needs more pages thanks alot ill have fun since i remember every detail from the lorien legacies books ive finished them all Can you delete the page Number 11 for obvious reasons. Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 20:34, April 25, 2012 (UTC) oh so you're the admin! I'm so glad to meet you. I've beeen obsessed with the book lately. I even searched through DIANNA AND ALEX's BREAKUP. HAHA. That was my very first edit, i joined the group a couple of minutes ago. And you can send me money if you like, I'm gonna buy the RISE OF NINE on sunday you see. I still need to earn a little more money! hope you can lend me some. hahaha. Hi, this is Number 49 here. I would like to have the chance to edit the wikipage, correct the mistakes, add additional information that others may have missed and help other fans get a deeper understanding regarding the Lorien Legacies Series. I would like the chance to edit the "Telepathy" page but a spam-filter from the wiki page blocked me from doing it. How can I overcome this? Please I would like to really improve this page, and other aspects of the I am number 4 wikia page.Number49 (talk) 22:26, August 29, 2012 (UTC) hi... umm can you help me get some information on who five is? i really csnt wait till next year to find!!! really CANT wait!! i really hope you can help me. ------------Alex1290 Hey bro :) I am just wondering... can you please make me an Admin on this wiki? i help out this page alot and i was just wondering if you would make me an admin :0 Have a good day :) The Inner Hate (talk) 10:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) The Inner Hate Hi I accidently removed a section from "Number Six" - "4 Legacies". This was a write up about her physical abilities before the heading "Invisibility". Could you please put it back for me, I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience caused, thank you very muchTeenwerewolf (talk) 20:26, October 4, 2012 (UTC) New Book Hi! Since the new book I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Search For Sam is coming out in December, I was wondering if you would mind me editing the main page a bit to showcase the new book that just came out and the next one. I think the nav bar could also have a little more on it since the books aren't even on there. Let me know if you have issues or preferences for how I should do things! Grace 00:48, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Made the edits I mentioned earlier, hope you like it! Grace 20:14, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi :) Uhm, this might be hard to understand but, ok, I typed in the word Setrakus because whenever people write his name on pages, they write his name like this "Setrakus Ra" howvere the correct way is "Setrákus Ra". When i typed in Setrakus, to see if there was anything that needed to be fixed, it said the page Mogadorian Staff has this sentence "The Mogadorian Staff is a thing used to copy someone's physical appearance. It has an eyes on the top of it. Setrakus Ra owns" but when i click on the page, it redirects me to the page titled "Golden Cane" can you delete the redirect page please? http://iamnumberfour.wikia.com/wiki/Mogadorian_Staff?redirect=no Done :) Ryanjreynolds (talk) 15:15, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I have noticed that the information, on The Power of Six article is gone, Do you think you can please restore it, thank you.Teenwerewolf (talk) 14:04, September 5, 2013 (UTC) dude its awsome! i am making a wikia for abook series. could you help .... this wikia is AWSOME